


Mirror Love

by Sodding_Malfoy (TheQueenAt17)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Secret Admirer, Stanlon - Freeform, Valentines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenAt17/pseuds/Sodding_Malfoy
Summary: Stan was leaning forward, hands clasped in front of him and expression rapt, as though he was stuck in the belief that he could absorb the information if only he concentrated hard enough. Eddie looked away, choosing to watch his fingers fiddle with his fanny-pack zip instead.“Honestly Stan, its stupid. I don’t even know who this guy is. He just keeps leaving me messages.”“Messages? Like a secret admirer?”“Yeah, I suppose."





	Mirror Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late valentines day!! Here’s a secret admirer AU that I created for an exchange on Tumblr. The next part should be out in a week or so! Please let me know if you like it.  
> Find me on Tumblr at https://tozier-reddie.tumblr.com

Stan and Eddie lay on their backs on top of Eddie’s bed, socked feet high and propped up on the opposite wall. Stan held his bird book aloft over his head in a position that meant if he dropped it, it would fall straight onto his face. As he was reading it, his brows were tightened in concentration and he was silently mouthing along with the words. Eddie’s own book, a biology textbook, was resting on his stomach as he stared off into space. After a few seconds, Stan stopped reading and looked over at him.

“Don’t you have a test tomorrow?”

“Yeah, first thing.”

“Aren’t you nervous?”

“Not about the test.” Eddie sat up so that he could see Stan properly. “Can I ask you a weird question?”

Stan gave him a confused look and sat up too, pushing the book aside and giving his friend his full attention. “Why, Eds, what's going on?”

“...I’m not quite sure yet. I’m just trying to work a few things out. ...How did you know that Mike liked you?”

Instantly, Stan’s face flushed red. “Eddie!”

“Stan!”

Stan stuck out his tongue at Eddie’s mocking tone and then paused to consider his answer. “Don’t you remember? You were there man. It started out with those notes he left in my locker, then he started asking to hang out more, with just the two of us. I probably wouldn’t have worked it out though, because of how nice Mike is to all of us, if I hadn’t made the first move and kissed him.”

Stan smiled at the memory, and Eddie smiled too. Stan and Mike had been insufferable when they’d first got together. They’d always be holding hands, whispering in each others ears and giggling over private jokes. If only Eddie had someone like Mike – someone that would wait outside his locker on the morning with a bunch of daffodils. Or not daffodils, because of his hay fever, and not in the morning because Eddie was always there early at the nurses office. So not like Mike at all.

Eddie sighed. “You’re so lucky Stan.”

“Wait, what?” He said, voice climbing in pitch. “Where is all this coming from? Is there someone you like?”

“J-just drop it, Stan.” Eddie fumbled for his inhaler. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?! This is amazing! Tell me about it! What’s he like?”

Stan was leaning forward, hands clasped in front of him and expression rapt, as though he was stuck in the belief that he could absorb the information if only he concentrated hard enough. Eddie looked away, choosing to watch his fingers fiddle with his fanny-pack zip instead.

“Honestly Stan, its stupid. I don’t even know who this guy is. He just keeps leaving me messages.”

“Messages? Like a secret admirer?”

“Yeah, I suppose. But I bet this guy is just making fun of me. Pretending to like me so he can laugh about it with his friends. Maybe its Henry!”

“Hm...” Stan didn’t seem at all convinced. “It could be, but it sounds too clever to be Bowers or his lot. What kinds of things has he been saying?”

Eddie pretended to think for a while, as though he didn’t have each message permanently at the forefront of his mind. “The last one I got was ‘every time I see you smile, I hate that I can’t tell you I love you’. Or something like that.”

“Holy shit! Okay – wow, Eddie. That’s definitely not from Bowers then.”

“Nope.”

“Its Valentines day soon though Eds. Maybe they’ll ask you out!”

“Ask me? Are you out of your fucking mind Stanley? In what world would someone actually, seriously ask me out?”

“We’ll see.” The corner of Stan’s lip quirked up, and a mischievous glint entered his eye. “Just wait until then.”

***

Eddie clutched his book to his chest and began to recite aloud; “the kidneys filter out salt, toxins and water from the blood into urine. The liver breaks down proteins with enzymes such as Analine Transapolase. No, Transaminine. No, that’s not right. Its – shit, what was I even saying!”

Eddie closed his eyes and tipped his head back with a groan. He knew that coming to school so early was a bad idea. He was overthinking it. He should have had an extra half hour in bed.

He stopped his futile pacing outside the biology room door and instead made his way to other end of the hall, where he pushed through a door labelled ‘MENS’. He put his bag down on the counter and unzipped the main compartment, shoving the offending biology textbook inside and out of sight. He didn’t allow himself to look up at the mirror.

He turned on the hot tap at the nearest basin and plunged his hands under the stream, spending about 5 minutes on each hand and feeling his shoulders relax with every second. Then, after squeezing half a tubful of sanitizer onto his hands, he lifted his head to see what todays note would be.

For the past week, there had been a message written on the mirror in blue lipstick every morning before school started. Each one, sweet and corny strings of words, addressed to him. They complimented his skin, his eyes, his laugh, his voice, and made him feel like maybe, just maybe, he was as loveable as his mother seemed to think.

Todays message, scrawled in electric blue, read; “Eddie Kaspbrak, what I wouldn’t do to be able to hold your perfect hands and kiss your fears away...”

Getting out his flannel, he painstakingly removed the message letter by letter before the school day could begin, knowing that if anyone saw it there would be hell to pay. Sometimes though, when he saw what had been written for him, he forgot about what everyone else would think.

His cheeks reddened and tightened in a smile, his heartbeat accelerating as he imagined actually being kissed by a boy. It would be romantic, hidden away from prying eyes and homophobia, late at night and as soft as a butterfly’s wing. Eddie would slowly remove the boy’s glasses, dig his fingers into his thick curly hair and even though the boy tasted of cigarettes and pizza he wouldn’t mind, not one bit because he’d been waiting for it for so long-

No. That wasn’t going to happen. Because there was no chance in hell that the boy writing on the mirror was the boy he wanted to kiss. There was no chance in hell that that boy was Richie Tozier.


End file.
